Naruto's not so strange kink
by UndeniablyNotHere
Summary: NaruSasu • Naruto wants to try something new in the sexual sense. Sasuke is adamantly against it. Naruto's not going to take no for an answer.


This is for my special twin whom is called concentricalX on DA~

Tis also beta'd by said person 3

**• Disclaimer: **I'm telling you, that in the epic spiral of fate, I cannot own Naruto, because I am... when I'm cosplaying him, which is such a regular occurance I may as well BE Naruto... Mind you I don't own the rest of the cast either -Sad face.-

**_• _Summary**: Naruto wants to try something new in the sexual sense. Sasuke is adamantly against it. Naruto's not going to take no for an answer.  
**_• _Pairing: **NaruSasu  
**_•_ Rating**: M for everything your vivid, perverted NaruSasu fan needs.

**_• _Inspiration**: A lot of asking and prompting and general mind startling idea's from everyone around me. I'm usually a SasuNaru centred person, but for my Bro, I'd do anything. Including battle a 5 hour journey to go see him, which I did... and then 12 days later battle the 5 hour journey home again. Safe to say not only did I miss my Bro, but I was glad to have my bed back. Anyway, this met all the requirements given to me as inspiration -winks.-

* * *

******_• _**The not so strange kinks. **_•_**

Naruto Uzumaki stood panting softly. He glanced up at the sky, frowning at the bright moon. So much for the cover of darkness. Lowering his gaze, he scanned the area seeing nothing worth his thoughts, he wished there was something worth his thoughts, dear life, he wouldn't have to be standing here looking like an idiot if there was.

"Che, arse." he scoffed. There was nothing, nothing, but trees, trees and more trees. No sign of the bastard Uchiha anywhere.

Sighing, he stood up straight, eyes alert, constantly scanning for movement, mind ready, searching for Sasuke's chakra. He licked his lips, slipping his hand behind him, and into the pouch attached to the arse of his trousers, slipping his fingers into the hole of three kunai, bringing them quickly to his front, changing his position from relaxed to defensive quickly.

He shifted his gaze, searching around him as he moved from his under tree cover out into a small clearing, hoping to draw Sasuke out of hiding. He knew, in a battle of stealth, he'd more than likely lose. But in a clearing, he knew he'd win. With no cover, the only option was a strength battle, and that, he was confident he could win.

"Oh Sasuke, where are you, my precious?" he teased, trying to coax a reaction from the other, wanting Sasuke to give his annoyingly good hiding position away. His eyes narrowed in distaste as it didn't work. He should have known that wouldn't have, heck, maybe he did. Eyeing his surroundings, he pocketed his kunai, deciding he probably wasn't going to need them.

'Now what?' he mused, the voice in his mind sounding annoyed. He licked his lips again, finding it calming. Strangely, doing it repeatedly had been keeping him focused since their late night training had begun three hours ago.

He made a soft sound of annoyance. They weren't going to get anywhere if Sasuke didn't attack soon. He hated how good Sasuke was at stealth. It was nearly impossible to find the other, until he decided it was time to making his presence known, but Naruto knew, it wasn't perfect. There was only one thing that disrupted Sasuke's focus in it.

He had only figured it out recently.

'Wait...'

The thought lit a light bulb in his head, and he found himself grinning almost madly, his lips parting, sweat from the fight glistening. He lowered hands from their defensive positioning readying them for something else, and pushed his feet into the ground, feeling the grass tickling his toes.

"Did you know Sakura slapped my arse today?" he mentioned, trying to sound casual.

A noise sounded behind him, but he didn't react to it, pretending he hadn't noticed it. Instead, his lips twitched, the grin widening, he pushed it down as he turned around, pretending to be scanning the area, when in fact he was focusing on where the noise had come from. When he was locked onto it, he turned back around.

Another movement echoed, it was coming closer to him. Sasuke was such a predictable, possessive bastard. And Naruto absolutely loved it.

"You know, Sasuke," he called, his lips twitching back into a grin as he reacted to Sasuke's newest move. It was an attack from above. "I already told you, your place is below me!"

Naruto grabbed the incoming punch by the wrist, spun round, slamming the other successfully on the floor, quickly covering the other's body with his own. He straddled Sasuke's dazed form, digging his knees into the ground either side of Sasuke, slamming his hands down on the other's wrists, and then he did something utterly insane.

He crushed his lips to Sasuke's.

The body below him writhed for all of a moment, before relaxing. Sasuke pushed his head up, pressing hard into the kiss, not noticing as Naruto pulled his hands together above his head, pinning them with one hand, while the other pressed down on the grass, deepening the kiss, coaxing Sasuke to respond more... verbally to it.

A soft buck from Sasuke's hips told Naruto to pull away and he did, watching Sasuke's flushed cheeks, and that open mouth that had soft pants coming out of it fast. Naruto wished were the result of something a lot more... intimate. His grin relaxed into a soft smile, and he let his gaze wander over the parts of Sasuke he could see while letting Sasuke catch his breath.

Sasuke's breath soon returned to normal, he whispered, "Idiot.", before shifting his body, bucking for Naruto to get off. Naruto didn't. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the darkness in them shining from the moonlight as he looked up at Naruto expecting an answer to his unasked "Why the fuck aren't you getting off?" Naruto played the innocent 'I-don't-know-why-you're-looking-at-me-like-that' face.

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks darkened.

"Idiot, get the hell off me, now." he said, a tone of warning evident. Naruto only chuckled, and shook his head, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He found himself asking, "And why not?".

Naruto nodded to their position, and Sasuke finally clocked on, to what Naruto was suggesting, especially when tanned hands found their way to his openly showing chest.

"Let's play out here a bit longer, ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pressing his hand to Sasuke's chest, running his hand down it, taking in the shudder Sasuke gave in response.

"N-No." he growled, or tried to. Instead, his breath hitching as Naruto tactically brushed his hand over Sasuke's nipple, gently pinching it, happily taking in Sasuke's sounds, and his struggling movements.

The younger of the two chuckled, "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you, must be all this wind." Naruto chuckled again. It wasn't windy, just, warm, dark, and bright from the moonlight.

"Na-ahh-ruto," Sasuke panted, as Naruto completely ignored him, and pushed his hips down, loving the sensitivity Sasuke had. "Get the fuck off!" he finished, shouting.

Naruto made a fake sound of sadness, "And why should I, it isn't often I have you like this y'know!" He began trailing his hands lower down Sasuke's body. Sasuke made a noise between protesting, and moaning.

"C-Cause I said-" The words came out quiet. He was struggling to speak, what with Naruto playing around the way he was. Naruto's hand then became too low on his body, and Sasuke's eyes snapped wide, and he almost shouted, "-SO!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was suddenly chucked aside, and he looked up to see Sasuke standing, glaring darkly at him, holding together the outside he was wearing. It was still the same one he had worn during his defection, and Naruto liked nothing more than to remove every piece of it whenever he could.

Sasuke glared, while Naruto stared and rubbed the back of his head. He forgot Sasuke didn't like open displays of affection; "Despite no one even being near here, you bastard!". Though you'd have thought that, after almost two years of being together, Naruto would have remembered that fact.

oOo

Sasuke dipped his hands into the sink, cleaning up both his and Naruto's lunch plates. They'd decided that morning to eat in, and have a day in. Sasuke had been the one to suggest it, in an attempt to keep any of Naruto's annoying feeble attempts to have sex somewhere more exciting to a minimum.

Surprisingly, Naruto had agreed, saying something about using his first bloody day off in ages to catch up with his television programmes, which was exactly what Naruto was doing, lounging in the living room, probably sprawled out over the shoulder, just waiting for Sasuke to walk in and be teased into some random bout of midday sex.

Sasuke sighed, and peered out of the window at the sun glinting in. It was a bright day.

Still, two weeks later since the training incident, Naruto had been trying to get him to have sex in places other than the house, and still, Sasuke wasn't having any of it, heck he had even hospitalised Naruto for two days to try and get the message across that he did not want to have sex outside the house. Period.

He hated anything even remotely affectionate out in the open.

Naruto, unfortunately didn't.

That was the problem.

He picked up a new dish and started to wash it. It took only a moment for him to scrunch up his nose at the smell of miso ramen. Did he mention, he really didn't like the stuff. It stuck to the plates sometimes, and Sasuke had to wonder how on earth it did, considering what it was made up off.

And Naruto ate it so much! Sometimes Sasuke thought himself in a competition with ramen for Naruto's affections.

Of course, he never brought it up. He knew he'd lose.

Tch.

Looking at the dish, giving a small smile that it was white again, he quickly gave it one last wipe over, giving it an extra squirt of washing up liquid for good measure; 'Fucking smell is disgusting, damn idiot.' And put it on the side. He glanced outside, and saw the garden, and it set another stream of thoughts into his mind.

He chuckled, remembering what stupid things Naruto had tried, and he had to admit, some of them nearly worked, then Sasuke remembered why he didn't like public displays of affection.

The blond had been so desperate to get some action outside of the home, he'd tried turning him on in Sakura's house; like that would work in a home full of bright pink, scary fluffy looking things. Then there was Kiba's house... and well, just no. No. Period. No remembering allowed there, at all. No. If he had a mirror, he would have bet his face had turned green at the thought.

Sasuke wasn't even sure why Naruto was so determined to rid him of this thing he had against public displays of affection. It wasn't exactly harming Naruto in anyway. The pair still had a brilliantly healthy sex life, every morning and every night they'd go at it. Sakura even called them rabbits the amount of times Naruto boasted they had sex.

Not to mention, Sasuke thought himself extremely affectionate when it was inside the home. He guessed finally that it might just have been a kink of Naruto's. After all, he had some kinks when it came to sex, having it outside must have been one of Naruto's. Sasuke scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"You've got some strange kinks moron." Sasuke mused, aloud. He cursed silently; he hadn't meant to say that aloud at all.

"What was that, bastard?" Naruto called back, and Sasuke furrowed his brows. He hadn't spoken that loudly, he'd said plenty of other things before and Naruto hadn't heard him. Tch, selective hearing, moron.

Relaxing his features, he ignored Naruto, trying his own hand at selective hearing, only to give up when Naruto called out again, "Bastard, cat got your tongue? I know you said something, repeat it, or I'm coming in there for..."

The words trailed off when he heard shuffling from the living room, and he knew he had to think quickly.

He didn't need sex over the sink attempts.

Fucking 24/7 horny idiot.

With that in mind, Sasuke made a mental note to keep his thoughts inside his head (not inside his mouth) where it was evident; they had a preference to just slip out. He frowned, thinking up a quick response and settled with the easy one.

"Nothing, just watch your television. I'm nearly done, then you're drying." Sasuke listened to see if Naruto had stopped moving, breathing a small sigh of relief, when he heard the sound of Naruto lying back down, and waited.

He heard a scoff from the living room. "Yeah, fine. Whatever, arse." he listened to Naruto reply, and Sasuke could have sworn he heard an added, "Then maybe we can have sex in the garden."

Sasuke scoffed back, and muttered under his breath, "Unlikely."

He waited to see if Naruto had heard and was going to reply, when he heard the television volume increase instead, and he smirked. Damn, how he loved Naruto's short attention span sometimes, if only it would expand to his sexual desires. Sasuke could only pray one day it would.

Then maybe, just maybe, he'd stop this stupidity and just live with sex in the bedroom.

Thinking back to Naruto's need for public displays, Sasuke pursed his lips together, scrubbing the dish he was holding a bit harder than he should have. Water splashed up at him and he winced, quickly rubbing it out of his eye with his sleeve, growling quietly. Putting the dish aside, he reached in, finding only one more left and he smiled.

'Finally.'

He pulled the last dish out, and put it on the draining board, grabbed a tea-towel, dried his hands, dropped the tea-towel on the side, and turned around, walking towards the living room where Naruto was laying across the sofa, stomach down, one arm over the side, feet up and over the arm of it. Sasuke's looked at him, biting his lip at Naruto's arse outlined in the boxers hiding it from him.

"Moron, I've left the drying for you."

"Do it later," came the instant reply.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he walked calmly over to the sofa, and then, grabbed Naruto's feet, getting a sharp head turn in his direction, followed by a "What are you up to bastard?" before he grinned sadistically, and yanked Naruto off the sofa, and practically threw him towards the kitchen.

"Do it, now." Sasuke clipped in return.

Naruto, not registering the action until he collided with the wall, slid down it, arse in the air. He groaned, lifting his head up, turning slightly, glaring at Sasuke.

"Fuck you, bastard." he growled, and Sasuke gestured Naruto's position. And Naruto blushed at it. His arse was still stuck in the air, and his face was red from crashing into the wall.

Overall, it looked highly suggestive.

"Fine." Naruto replied, jumping up, ignoring Sasuke's perverted eyes following his arse as he strolled into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke standing in the living room. Sasuke smirked. Just because Naruto was the one with the weird need for PDA, didn't mean Sasuke wasn't allowed to be perverted at times. They had a rather equal relationship, it was whoever gets pinned first IS getting cock up their arse, no matter what.

Sasuke moved over to the sofa, and dropped onto it, smiling as he felt the warmth Naruto had left on it.

Like Naruto, he was only in his boxers, and as he lay down, he felt Naruto's warmth on his back. He listened out for any moaning Naruto was doing and chuckled as he heard Naruto raging and cursing him and moaning about revenge, and for the moment, Sasuke had hoped Naruto had forgotten about his naughty desire.

oOo

A further two weeks passed, and Naruto had been surprisingly quiet about the whole sex outside thing. Sasuke couldn't be happier, until he realised, this was Naruto he was thinking about. Naruto who had been, and still was, Konoha's number one prankster. If Naruto was being quiet about the whole topic, after such furious attempts to enforce it, then it meant he was most definitely up to something.

Sasuke couldn't, and wouldn't allow that.

So, that afternoon, when it came to their weekly visit around the village, just to check on things, and see how it was all running; a feat he had been dragged into by Naruto, in the blond's attempt to familiarise himself with the workings of the village in order to become Hokage later on in life, Sasuke, kept his gaze trained to Naruto the whole time.

Naruto picked up on it quickly. He stopped in his tracks, glaring hotly at Sasuke.

"Oi bastard." he spoke, shoving one of his hands on his hips, and jabbing the other in Sasuke's direction.

Said dark haired Uchiha came to a stop, one step behind the blond, and he looked up, dark eyes, meeting bright ones and he gave a small, questioning, "Hn?"

"Ne, Sasuke, is there a reason you're staring at me, so passionately?" Naruto walked forward, until he was face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke took an instinctive step back, and Naruto took another step, this time hoping to the side, before he could do anything. Naruto quickly slid his arm around Sasuke's neck, and over his shoulder, resting his hand on his chest.

Sasuke tried to shrug the move off, but ever the persistent one, Naruto held on. Sasuke glanced around, there was no one around, and the move wasn't exactly bothering him, so he let it slide, and replied with a clipped, "Hn, no."

Naruto's brows furrowed in annoyance, and his cheeks brightened in colour. Sasuke smirked; he could feel the argument coming.

Naruto licked his lips quickly, before he haughtily replied, "Ohh, two syllable response, amazing!"

Sasuke was quick to respond, "Don't say words you can't spell."

Naruto made a soft growling sound, and Sasuke bit down a sound as he was shoved up against the wall of some person home, with Naruto angrily glaring at him.

"I can spell two!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was this seriously what he had just got shoved up against the wall to hear? He snorted and countered the move quickly, shoving Naruto up against the wall this time, replying, "And the other words?"

He was just about to smirk smugly, when he really did made a small sound of pain as he was shoved against the opposing wall, and it was then he noticed they were down an alleyway. He rolled his eyes at the action, hissing in protest when Naruto moved closer to him, shoving his knee between Sasuke's legs, leaning in and whispering in Sasuke's ear, "Dictionary."

"Can you spell that?" Sasuke countered swiftly.

He wasn't one to be outdone, so he pretend to shove Naruto back, when Naruto pressed his knee into Sasuke's groin, making Sasuke moan, disorientating him to the point where Naruto was able to grab his hands and pin them above his head, grinning wide and smugly at Sasuke, he replied, "T-h-a-t."

Sasuke growled angrily, "Hilarious idiot, hilarious."

Naruto grinned, "I thought so."

Sasuke snorted "Get off, now."

Naruto didn't. Sasuke made another sound, and leaned in and commanded, "Get. Off. Now." Naruto stood his ground for a moment, before he released Sasuke, storming off ahead in a huff. Watching Naruto storm off, he relaxed, and brought his hands to his side, and sighed, taking his time as he followed after Naruto.

It seemed Naruto really had given up on the sex outside need.

Back at their home, Sasuke shut the door behind him and looked around for Naruto. He wandered into the living room, fully expecting the fool to be lying on the sofa, sulking, his eyes narrowed to find this wasn't the case. The living room was empty. Sniffing, he folded his arms together, and walked to the kitchen; no idiot there either.

"I wonder..." he whispered quietly and turned to the back door, thinking maybe Naruto was sulking outside, when a noise caught his attention from upstairs. His eyes widened as he realised where it was coming from and he quickly hurried upstairs, thinking Naruto was packing to leave him for not giving into his demands.

He knew his stupid fearful thought was wrong the moment he walked in, to see the bed, completely smashed apart. His mouth dropped. He was honestly shocked.

"N-Naruto?" he asked. The blond looked up at him smiling, the pupils of his eyes small, blue shining brightly, mischievously.

"Hey Sasuke!" came the reply.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Redecorating." Naruto replied simply.

"Why?"

"Felt like it."

"Not a valid answer."

"Your face isn't valid."

"Neither is y- wait, what am I saying, Naruto stop breaking the bed, why on earth would you-"

I already told you, I felt like it."

Sasuke twitched, trying to stay calm, and then he remembered something. He was the one who paid for the bed Naruto had just broken, and was still smashing up, and his eyes narrowed in anger, the boiling feeling of wanting to pound Naruto's face in becoming to strong, he had dived at Naruto crying loudly, "MORON!"

oOo

Ten minutes later had the two lovers prancing around the village rooftops.

Naruto was running, Sasuke was chasing, while looking a little more murderous than he did pissed. Naruto on the other hand was practically cackling with laughter, mocking Sasuke, coaxing him to do his worse, and the words were in every way getting to Sasuke. His eyes narrowed angrily, and sped up his movements.

Finally he caught up to Naruto, grabbed his wrist, and made a move that had them both toppling to the ground, crashing. Naruto's smile was wiped from his face as he groaned in displeasure, having landed on his back. Rubbing his head, he made another noise, when he noticed pressure on is stomach, and he focused his eyes, to see Sasuke staring smugly down at him.

Then, Naruto grinned back, and the other situation was changed.

Somehow the fight had turned from Sasuke straddling Naruto, ready to beat the fuck out of him, to Sasuke being thrown into the wall. He barely held out his hands to catch himself before he smashed face first into it, when he felt Naruto slam up against him from behind, shoving him fully against the wall. He gritted his teeth at the shock.

"Too slow, bastard." Naruto taunted, and Sasuke opened his mouth to respond and counter. Instead, his breathing hitched, and his hands were held tightly against the wall, Naruto's knee between Sasuke's legs. He grimaced, staring, narrow-eyed at the wall and struggled, the position being one he hated oh-so thoroughly. He knew it was useless though.

When it came to a battle of brute strength, Naruto surpassed him.

After a minute of struggling, the movement's only served to make Naruto press harder into him, pressing his knee into Sasuke's groin, making a soft sound escape Sasuke's lips. Breathing heavily, Sasuke tried to demand, "G-get off idiot."

But it came out sounding more... well, it didn't sound like a demand at all.

Digging his fingers into wall, Sasuke grit his teeth as Naruto released his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly went to use the newly given freedom to shove Naruto off, but Naruto's movements were quicker and he was soon spun around, with his back shoved against the wall, the move sent a shock to his system, and his eye unfocused for a second.

In that second soft, Naruto's moist lips crashed to his, the blond's hand went straight down his pants, outside of his boxer's and grabbed his cock, making him moan into the kiss, while the other hand went straight up his top, quickly playing with his nipples. The sheer pressure of Naruto's sexual attack had Sasuke's knees buckle, and he was glad Naruto was so closely pressed against him.

Suddenly, he saw Naruto's plan, and to be frank, he suddenly didn't care anymore.

"N-nrg-Naruto." He hissed into the kiss, struggling to show he wanted to breathe.

Naruto pulled back, panting softly, watching with a soft smile as Sasuke tried to control his breathing, while Naruto continued his devilish sexual advances towards Sasuke, knowing from the erection he could feel forming in Sasuke's boxers, that, finally, Sasuke wouldn't be giving him anymore complaints.

Leaning in, Naruto aimed straight for Sasuke's neck, biting down onto the skin, making Sasuke cry out, and pushed into Naruto. Swallowing thickly, all coherent thoughts and doubts about where they were, left Sasuke's mind, and he grabbed Naruto, and managed to turn it around shoving Naruto against the wall.

He pressed his body into Naruto's, repeating Naruto's action of leaning down and biting hard onto Naruto's neck, the shock disorientating Naruto for once.

With a smirk, he fiddled with Naruto's pants, unbuttoning them, sucking on the skin he had just bitten, trying to keep Naruto distracted long enough, when he felt a grin against his forehead, and he looked up to see Naruto grinning, and panting.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, when he felt pressure at the back of his leg.

"Sorry bastard, you're bottoming." Naruto spoke, his tone deep and lustful, before he yanked at Sasuke, toppling them both down to the floor, Sasuke crying out as his back hit the ground, crying out more when he felt Naruto straddle him, and grind their erections together.

He ignored his own erection forming. He was too focused on the pure unadulterated sounds of pleasure and need rolling off of Sasuke. He gripped the erection Sasuke was sporting tighter, gently stroking it, indulging in the jolt's it caused Sasuke's body to do, as he used his other hand to run beneath Sasuke's arse.

"You know we're doing it rough, right?" he asked, his fingers circling Sasuke's entrance.

"J-Just get on with it, fucking idiot."

Naruto chuckled, "Your wish is my command, princess."

And quickly, just as Sasuke made a response, he pressed a finger in, effectively shutting Sasuke's coherent noises up in seconds, leaving only a panting, teeth gritting, still man beneath him. He pushed his finger in deeper, pressing against the walls, watching Sasuke's face change from needy, to needy and in pain.

Naruto bit his lip anxiously. Honestly, this was Sasuke's first time taking it rough. He continued stroking Sasuke's erection, trying to get the other panting again, and he grinned when he heard the soft pleasured sounds leave Sasuke's lips.

Carefully he began stretched the other, feeling around, deepening his finger, panting softly, just imagining his cock being sucked in by this tight heat surrounding his fingers. He leaned down as his thoughts moving back to the guy now clawing the ground and realised his grip on Sasuke's erection was too tight, rolling his eyes, he loosened his hold, and Sasuke relaxed.

Naruto chuckled softly, and then stifled it, remembering the last time he had laughed at Sasuke's uncontrollable responses to intimate touches. He had practically been chidori-d through the bedroom wall. He shuddered at the thought, and his eyes focused on Sasuke's, whose eyes had closed. He loved how uncontrolled Sasuke was during these moments.

Naruto figured this was probably why he didn't like public displays of affection, to the outside world, Sasuke was arse, a bastard, a fucking pain in Naruto's side, out to piss him off, and ignore the rest of the world, but in their world, as corny as it sounded, Sasuke was just, just Sasuke. A Sasuke, who, he could tell from the sounds, just wanted Naruto to hurry up.

And who was he to disappoint?

He kissed Sasuke gently, pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, watching as Sasuke's eyes opened, lust clouding over in them, kissing Naruto back, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, neither were battling, neither were battling for dominance, only to make love. Slyly, Naruto slipped in another finger, drinking down Sasuke's groans as he did so.

"You okay?" he asked softly, pulling back. Sasuke nodded.

"Y-yeah, you want to take any longer?" Sasuke replied cockily, eyes closed again as he thrust down on Naruto's fingers. With a smirk placed neatly on his face, a moan was drawn from his lips.

Naruto frowned, and there he was being all nice and gentle, and Sasuke's inner dickhead came out. He was forsaking his throbbing erection to make sure this cock tease was ready for him, and instead, captain just fuck me already comes out.

"Bastard," he growled thrusting his fingers in fast and deep, grinning widely as Sasuke arched upwards, biting his lip to stop the noise he knew he'd be embarrassed by.

Pulling away his fingers, and his grip on Sasuke's erection, Naruto scoffed. "See princess, now we're going to play a little rougher, jerk."

Sasuke peeked open his eyes to see what the hell Naruto was on about, when he felt his clothes yanked from his sweaty body, and he realised that Naruto had stripped him naked in the middle of an alleyway, where anyone could see them.

Naruto could see the protesting sounds before they even came from Sasuke's mouth, and he stopped them simply by stripping himself naked, grinning at the speechless look it left on Sasuke's face.

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" Naruto teased, tossing his clothes to the side, not watching as they crumbled over Sasuke's, instead deciding to crawl above Sasuke, and push his hips down, grinding their erections together.

Sasuke's hands flew to his hips, and he thrust against Naruto, pressing their erections together, and control left both their minds, as both moaned loudly. Naruto held himself up with one hand pressing against the ground, and pushed Sasuke's hands away with the other, not watching as Sasuke covered his mouth to try and stifle the moans.

Sucking on his bottom lip, he used the free hand to spread Sasuke's legs properly, pulling the other's body higher, pulling his ticket to pleasure closer, and pushed the head of his cock to Sasuke's entrance, and then looked at Sasuke, frowning.

"Don't put your hands there, Sasuke! Let me hear you!" Naruto all but whined, leaning down, his cock pressing harder against Sasuke's entrance as he did so.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled behind his fingers, refusing to remove them. He was out in the bloody open, and he knew he could be loud, he didn't want to be caught, but _fuck_ he didn't want to stop. His wants were thrown at the window though, when Naruto kissed his forehead, and shoved himself deep in Sasuke.

The Uchiha's hands literally flew around Naruto's neck, his cry echoing out, the feeling of being filled so, so familiar and yet still so painful. Sasuke's breathing sped up, and Naruto bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself moving. Only God knew how long they stayed like that for, Sasuke trying to get used to it, Naruto trying hard not to start thrusting hard.

When Sasuke finally rocked his hips, Naruto took that as the sign to start moving, and sliding his hands around Sasuke's waist, and pushing Sasuke's legs over his knees, he yanked Sasuke open, and crashed his mouth to Sasuke's hungrily to Sasuke's, cutting off Sasuke's surprised moan. He brought his hands to Sasuke's hips and lifted them thrusting up as Sasuke pushed down.

Soon they had a rhythm going, and moans filled the air, Sasuke's erection rubbing between them, Naruto's being devoured by that tight, warm hole. Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's shoulder, using it to stifle his pants, biting down on it softly, the move causing Naruto to thrust harder, both moaning louder.

The thrusts became frenzied quickly. Sasuke dug one of his hands into Naruto's shoulder, the other sliding in between them as he started to stroke himself in time with Naruto's thrusts, both moaning, groaning, their bodies becoming tense, hot and heavy, both were closer, so close.

Finally, Sasuke felt his limit, he cried, biting hard onto Naruto's shoulder. He came hard, thrusting down on Naruto fast, stroking himself faster, riding out his orgasm, his grip on Naruto's cock tightening, causing Naruto to thrust faster, bringing his hand up to yank Sasuke's head back, as he crashed their lips together, kissing the other hard as he came inside of Sasuke thrusting hard, both riding out their orgasms together.

Soon, the feeling died down, the thrusting slowed, and then with heavy breaths, the orgasms ended.

When the two came down from the euphoric high, still panting softly, Sasuke bit his lip as he pulled away from Naruto, pushing himself up using Naruto's shoulders as leverage as his legs threatened to give way. Naruto just sat there, still panting, looking up as Sasuke walked slowly over to their clothes, eying his cum dribbling down Sasuke's thighs, and smirked.

"So, how was that?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Sasuke, while pulling on his clothes, turned and gave Naruto a glare.

"Fucking idiot," Sasuke growled in reply, tossing Naruto's clothes at his head, "Get dressed, and let's get going before someone notices us."

"Oh, oh, oh, Sasuke in a bad mood! After my cock just pleasured you so... Woah! Shutting up now!" Naruto cried, dodging to the left as Sasuke tossed a kunai towards his head, before glaring darkly once more, and disappearing, leaving Naruto alone and naked. Naruto didn't mind though.

He saw Sasuke's smile as he faded.

oOo

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the strangest feeling ever, His wrists and ankles felt heavy and cold. He opened his eyes to an open curtain, and bright light pooling into the room, lighting up every corner of the usual shaded room. He squinted, blinked, and waiting for his eyes to focus, when they did, he looked around the room, went to sit up, noticed he couldn't and grimaced.

He should have known Sasuke wouldn't let him get away with one of his own kinks, without letting Sasuke try out one of his own as well. Shackles kept him to the bed, and he tugged at them, sighing, knowing the only way they were coming off if Sasuke stopped being a bastard. 'Oh well,' Naruto guessed, grinning as he looked to Sasuke who was standing, smirking in the doorway, naked.

It ended in sex no matter whose kink it was, who was he to complain?

* * *

**Fin.**

Reviews appreciated. Thank you. :)

I was considering writing a SasuNaru sequal for this, but it turns out I cannot be bothered, so for a SasuNaru story, please either A: Visit my profile and read one of the other stories or B: Do my poll or C: do both and oh...C: smiley face! Yes, I get amused quite easily.


End file.
